


Three Men & A Baby

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz), pherryt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, DCJ Hiatus Indulgence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Twincest, Multi, Surrogacy, day in the life, pregnancy via ivf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Three years ago at the wedding of Jimmy Novak and Dean Winchester; longtime friend, sister, and supporter of Dean’s relationship with both Novak twins, Jo made a promise.The three men have collected that promise in a bouncing baby boy. Can the three unique personalities work together to raise a baby?





	Three Men & A Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Jenmariel and sharkfish for Beta'ing this. 
> 
> Thank you to pherryt for being an alpha and beta reader as well as making an awesome piece of art for this story! (Full disclosure, I told her about the idea for the fic, before it was written and she brought the idea to life Check it out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621062/chapters/37738901)

Dean was under a car when he got the text from his husband.  _ It's time _ , it read. At first Dean had no clue what his husband meant. Time for what? Time to start dinner? Time to go pay bills?

It wasn't until a second text came through that it dawned on Dean what was going on.

>> _ On the way to Memorial with Jo! You're gonna be a daddy, babe! _

“Benny!” Dean shouted, using his heels to kick himself from under the ford, rolling on the crawler. “Benny!”

“What?!” Benny hollered from the other side of the garage.

“I gotta go!” Dean jumped up and started to undo his coveralls. “Jo's in labor. Jim's with her right now.”

“Why are you still here?” Benny laughed as Dean jumped around trying to remove his pants.

“I'm not getting in Baby covered in grease.”

“You ain't got seat belts in the back of the that thing. How you plannin' on carrying around the littles?” Benny asked.

“Jimmy's Tahoe.” Dean answered as if it was the most obvious thing. “I'll call you and let you know if you have a niece or nephew!” Dean shouted as he ran to his car.

Dean had to believe that his mother was watching over him as he drove to the hospital. The drive, which normally took forty-five-minutes, had taken him at most twenty-five as he cruised through the city with sparse traffic. Even the light that was notorious for being the longest red light in town was green for Dean.

He parked his Impala outside of Lawrence Memorial, the fact that he was going to be a father hadn't sunk in, even as he parked under the sign with a stork that boasted about new parents. He grabbed the diaper bag Castiel had tossed in the back seat and jogged to the elevator.

>> _ Where are you? _

Dean looked at his phone and rolled his eyes. Castiel knew how far Dean worked from the hospital. He loved his husband but sometimes the man could be a pain in the ass.

>> _ Babe they just took Jo into surgery. Emergency. _

The next text put Dean on high alert. As far as he knew, Jo wanted to have a natural birth. He began to worry that there was something wrong with their baby.

He quickly found the nurse's station. After explaining that he was the expected father of Jo Harvelle's surrogate child, an ID bracelet was slapped onto his wrist and he was told to join his husband. 

~*~*~*~

Dean made it to the waiting room and was immediately engulfed by Castiel's arms. 

“Hey, Cas. Buddy, it's okay,” Dean said softly, soothing his down his back. He looked over at his husband who had slid the diaper bag off of Dean's shoulder and was now going through it.

“What happened exactly?” Dean asked wondering why one of the twins weren't with Jo.

“The baby was breech and after various attempts to get the cord untangled, they took them into surgery,” Jimmy explained calmly. Dean was a little take aback by Jimmy's demeanor, typically being the one prone to dramatics. He supposed it made sense that Castiel would be more distraught. After all, the child was half of Cas.

Dean kissed Cas’ forehead before gently helping him to a chair. “So, they're okay?”

Jimmy nodded. “The doctor said it was a precaution before the baby's air supply was cut. Jo was swearing up a storm prior to the epidural, so I'd say she's good.”

Dean chuckled. Of all of his family, besides Sammy, Jo was the most supportive of his relationship with the twins. She had surprised him and the twins, giving them a heartfelt letter promising them two children, body willing, should they ever need a surrogate.

After much discussion, they decided since Jimmy was the legal husband, Cas could be the biological father of their first born. Dean would be the father for the next one.

Jimmy grabbed the push gift from out of the bag, a new butterfly knife for Jo's ever growing collection, and set it on the seat besides Castiel, before finally pressing his lips to Dean’s in welcome.

“We get to meet our son,” Jimmy said softly making Dean grin. Jimmy and Dean were both convinced that they were having a boy.

“I would ask if you and Cas were nervous, but I think we know the answer.” Dean joked softly.

~*~*~

Two hours had passed since they declared that they needed to do an emergency c-section and they hadn't heard anything as far as a status.

Castiel had dozed off, tuckered out from worrying himself, now laying his head on his brother's lap as Jimmy laid his own head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean was getting irritated, wanting to know what was going on. Concerned for both Jo and their son, he started to gently nudge the twins awake. As he was doing so, a petite nurse with a kind smile and light brown hair came into the room. 

“Mr. Novak?” She asked softly and chuckled when three men responded in kind. “Apologies. Castiel?”

Cas sat up straighter and much more alert than Dean had thought he would be for having just been drooling in his brothers’ lap. 

“Are they okay?” He asked, quickly getting to his feet. 

The nurse smiled. “Mother and baby are just fine. Ms. Harvelle is in recovery and we will let you know when she is ready to receive visitors, but your son is in the nursery if you would like to meet him.” She stepped to the side and gestured to the hallway.

_ Wait… did she say son? _

Dean felt Jimmy squeeze his hand and he knew what he was thinking. It was time. They were going to officially meet their son. 

“Yes, of course,” Cas had answered the nurse. “Can my brother and his husband join me?” 

Dean could see the hesitation in her eyes when she looked over at them before looking back at Castiel. 

“Typically we only allow two at a time, for security and safety reasons.”

Jimmy stood up and gave his best smile to the nurse. “Please, miss…” he trailed off.

“Kline, Kelly Kline,” she supplied.

“Kelly. Please, I hate to beg, but my husband and I are the only family that Castiel has,” Jimmy paused to chuckle. “Besides his son, of course.”

Dean watched as the Novak twins played the nurse, having her melt into the palm of their hands. He wasn’t at all surprised when she relented. Castiel handed her the diaper bag and gift, which she put in Jo’s room before escorting them both to the nursery. 

“Since your son did so well on the Apgar tests, he wasn’t required to go to the NICU,” Kelly explained as the three men scrubbed their hands.

“I’m sorry, the Apgar?” Castiel asked.

“The test they do right after birth, Cas,” Dean said softly getting a nudge and confused look from Jimmy. “What? I read,” Dean joked getting an eyeroll in return. 

“Correct. We performed the Apgar on your son twice and both times he scored between 9 and 10 points.”

“Which were the lowest?” Dean asked the nursing, knowing that there were five categories and the highest score of each was two.

Kelly smiled. “Grimace, during the first one. He flinched but didn’t pull away or cry like most. So the doctor gave him a score of one for the first time. Second time he let the doctor know he did not like the stimulation at all.”

“But his pulse and breathing were all okay? I only ask because I understand he was breech,” Dean explained, getting an impressed look from Castiel.

Kelly nodded. “As I said, the only issue was the grimace.” She used her badge to grant them access into the nursery, Castiel following close behind her while Jimmy and Dean followed them.

“You’re a dilf,” Jimmy whispered in Dean’s ear, his voice husky and thick.

“Dude,” Dean laughed softly. “Time and place, Jimbo. Time and place.”

They were led to the bassinet that held their son. Instantly Dean could see the Novak in him. He had Jimmy’s nose — as Castiel had broken his in a fight in seventh grade — and the twins big blue eyes. His hair was fair, much like Jo’s and he also had a fair dusting of golden freckles. Dean chuckled softly at that. He knew that part of the reason the twins wanted Jo was the blond hair and freckles like Dean.

Kelly helped Castiel hold the baby, giving him tips on how to hold the infant’s head to help support the neck since the baby couldn’t yet. 

“Now we just need a name for him,” Jimmy said softly, his hand on his brother’s shoulder as he stroked the infant’s cheek with the index finger of his other hand. Dean nodded, finding himself with his hand on the small of Cas’ back as he stood on the other side of Castiel. 

“He looks like a Jack.” Kelly’s words were so soft that Dean almost thought she didn’t want them to hear her. 

Cas smiled and nodded. “Hi there, Jack. Welcome to the world.”

~*~*~

Before Dean or the twins knew it, three months had come and gone since Jack had joined the family. Jack was a quiet baby, only fussed when needed, but even then his cries for a bottle or a change were not as bad as they had feared. 

Jack also had a special coo or laughing-like sound he would have for each of his father's. For Castiel, his smile was wide and gummy, much like Cas’. He didn’t coo much for Cas though, a fact that Cas was okay with because his smile made up for it. For Jimmy, Jack was a talker. He would coo and wave his hands, a trait Dean believed was in the Novak genes as Castiel did that in his lectures at school and Jimmy did it at home when telling stories. With Dean, Jack would watch him intently. His coos were soft and short, almost questioning with a little smirk. 

Jack had also began to try rolling over during tummy time, especially if you were to lay with him. He knew the sound of the Impala well enough that he would babble and try to clap his hands. This was a similar response to Jimmy’s singing and Cas’ laugh, leading Dean to believe that Jack knew these sounds as the sounds of his dads.

He also loved bath time. It didn’t matter who was giving it to him, he loved it. His little kicks, smiles and coos, were a delight to see, even on the worst of days. 

He still wasn’t sleeping through the night though and for Dean, who already was a light sleeper, it was the worst part of being a parent. Although, his husband’s were pros at helping him relax so that he could get some sleep.

~*~*~

Just shy of being eight months old, Jack was becoming more and more independant. His favorite things now included Jimmy’s train noise when being fed, holding his own bottle during story time — but only when Cas held him, otherwise he got grumpy — and pulling himself up on Dean where he would bounce and slap him. The little bounces, even though Dean would have his arm ready to catch Jack, were enough to send Castiel into minor panic attacks. 

Jack was also ahead of others in his age group as he was using words and sign language to communicate with his fathers. Dean attributed this to all of them spending more time talking to him and teaching him, as well as Castiel’s patience to help Jack learn.

“Dada dada!” Jack called out from his bouncer, his pudgy little hands making grabby hands at Dean as he walked through the living room.

Dean crouched down and kissed Jack’s cheek. “I’ll be right back, buddy. Dada needs to clean his hands.”

Dean watched as Jack looked down at Dean’s hands when he mentioned them. Jack blew a raspberry and bounced, babbling away, as if he was telling his dad all about his day. 

“Jack, little man! I told you we weren’t going to tell Dada about that!” Jimmy said from behind Dean.  

Dean chuckled and accepted the kiss on the cheek from Jimmy.

"Teaching our boy to keep things from me already, eh?" he teased.

Jimmy laughed and put the dish towel over his shoulder. "Nah, he loves you too much to keep things from you. Not that it matters. He's just babbling at this point."

As if to prove his papa wrong, Jack screamed. It's wasn't a high pitched cry or anything of the like. More like a "Hey!" but without the fully formed word.

"You tell him, Jack," Dean smirked as Jimmy rolled his eyes fondly.

"I'm making dinner. Cas is on his way home. We need to talk him out of the clown."

Dean started laughing as he headed to the bathroom to wash his hands again. He had to ensure that the engine grease was out from underneath his fingernails before going back to take Jack out of his bouncer.

"I don't know, babe," Dean said to Jimmy as he carried their son to the kitchen, making faces at the baby. "I don't think a clown is a bad thing."

"You do realize this is for Jack's birthday and not April 1st.”

Dean laughed. "What makes you think that April first holds any significance to me?"

Jimmy gave him a pointed look as he thinly sliced the potatoes. "I know my husband and his need to mess with his brother. Specifically when it deals with Sam's fears of clowns."

"Oh good! You told Dean my idea about the clown." Cas' voice sounded as he entered the kitchen, his messenger bag still hanging around his shoulder.

"He says we need to talk you out of it."

"Tattle tell," Jimmy griped making Dean poke his tongue out.

Castiel laughed as he tickled Jack on the neck. "I don't think it will be a problem. Sam actually suggested it. Says he knows someone who would be great at it. Gabriel something or other."

Dean groaned, knowing exactly who Sam was talking about.

"I don't think a clown for Jack is wise now. He's only going to be one and the people who are attending are all adults. Maybe we can revisit this when Jack is in preschool and has made friends."

Castiel looked offended at the mention of their son being in preschool. "I thought we agreed to homeschool,” he countered removing his bag and hanging it on the barstool at the breakfast bar.

"We did," Jimmy said cautiously. "But we also need to have him interact with others his age, Cas. As much as you would like, we can't keep him to ourselves."

Dean looked down at Jack who was sucking his thumb and watching Cas and Jimmy talk.

"Hey guys? How about we discuss this later..."

"No, Dean. Jack's education is very important and I feel this is something we need to nip in the bud now."

"Cas come on! We need to have him socialize. He can do that at school. You're a public school teacher. I don't see why you're so against the idea of sending Jack to public schools." Jimmy countered.

"That's precisely why,  _ James _ ."

Dean sucked in a breath. He knew that when Cas was feeling cornered by his brother, Cas used Jimmy’s birth name. There was a storm brewing and Dean needed to batten down the hatches. So to speak.

"Guys... Jack is just turning one. Let's focus on that more so than his education. We are teaching him now. With the added bonus of a teacher at home," Dean gave Castiel a charming smile in hopes to calm him down a bit. "We can do as much as we can at home to prepare him for whatever educational choices we make. When that time comes."

Castiel nodded and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. “Dean’s right,” he agreed.

Jimmy didn’t respond verbally but nodded his head, focusing on the food he was preparing. 

Dean gave Cas a soft kiss. “Talk to him. You know it hurts his feelings when you use his name in that tone.” Dean suggested.

“Yes. Of course. How do you put up with us?” Castiel laughed bitterly.

“I love you both and I got one hell of a cute kid out of this, so win-win.” Dean grinned when Cas smiled. “Go make up with your brother.” he kissed Cas quickly. “No making out though. I want in on that.”

~*~*~

Dean leaned against the wall of the house, a beer in his hand as he watched his family. May 18th had turned out to be a beautiful day. The temperature was perfect for the barbecue Castiel had wanted and luckily for both Jimmy and Dean, he prepared for both an indoor or outdoor party. 

While there weren’t many other children there — in fact Jack was the only person underage — it was clear everyone was enjoying their time celebrating the little one’s birthday. 

Dean started laughing when he watched Jack attempt to cross the grass to his uncle Sam, who was sitting in a yoga-like pose, holding his hands out and reaching for Jack. Castiel did his helicopter parenting thing, fretting over Jack as the child swayed with each stomp he made towards his uncle. Jimmy, the family’s personal photographer was filming the action as Jack happily reached Sam. The sounds of Jack’s giggling and squeals of glee as Sam lifted him up over his head carried over to where Dean stood. Making him smile more. 

“You did it, Dean.” Jo said with a smile, nudging him with her elbow. “You managed the one thing you always said you would never have.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean asked before taking a sip of his beer. “And what would that be?” 

“You got the apple pie life. Married. A kid. Perfect little house.”

Dean huffed a laugh and slung his arm around the blonde who was more like a sister to him. “Yeah, I really lucked out,” he agreed watching his family, perfectly content. 


End file.
